The present invention is related to a horizontal Venetian blind slat structure, comprising a plurality of horizontal rods and binding cords wherein the horizontal rods are made of elongated natural materials such as bamboo or wooden sticks, and the binding cords are of different colors and patterns. The horizontal rods arranged in parallel are bound into a large piece via the binding cords with fastening glue applied onto the binding cords for further strengthening thereof. The large piece of horizontal rods is cut into a blind slat of proper length with two cord-passage holes disposed at both ends thereof; whereby, the blind slat, variably changed in colors and patterns via the binding cords, can be disposed of easily when out of use since the horizontal rods are quickly decomposed in soil without causing pollution to the environment thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional Venetian blind slat structure is mainly made up of a slat 1 of plastic materials. The slat 1 is molded into an elongated plate of proper strength and hardness with patterns 2 printed or hot-pressed at the surface thereon and cord-passage holes 3 punched at both ends thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional Venetian blind slat. First, the slat 1 must be molded and injected into an elongated plate, which is complicated in the process thereof and difficult to produce on a massive scale. Second, patterns 2 are printed or hot-pressed on the surface of the slat 1 thereof, which may boost the cost of production. Third, the slat 1 made of plastic materials may cause pollution in disposal. In case of burning, the plastics of the slat 1 may cause air pollution. Yet, in case of covering by soil, the slat 1 still becomes garbage polluting the environment  since it can't decompose itself in soil.